The Big Day
by Citi-Gal
Summary: DJ gets married to Jordan Klen.
1. The Desision

**_Charectors:_**

Stephanie, Michelle,DJ and Jordan and their families

**_Main Charectors:_**

DJ and Jordan

**_Setting:_**

Wedding Chapel

_**Plot:**_

DJ gets married to Jordan Klen.

**_Year:_**

1999-DJ-23

Stephanie-18

Michelle-13

**_Chapter 1: The Decision_**

In the year 1996, something remarkable happened DJ and Jordan decided that they love each other and want to spend the rest of their life together. DJ also felt embarrassed that she was **23** and still lived with her family. The families have been preparing for this day for so long. Now it was actually here. DJ was afraid, nervous, and scared, but she couldn't wait. She was about to become a wife maybe even a mother. She couldn't wait until the big **"I do".** Her dad was also exited he couldn't believe his girls were growing up so fast. Next Stephanie would be going of to college and getting married, then Michelle and maybe he would even become a grandfather.


	2. How it happened

****

**Chapter 2: How it happened**

Jordan and DJ have been going out for 3 years. They had a lot of time to fall in love. One day when Jordan was about to drop DJ of at home, he popped up the question. He asked her if she would marry him in 3 weeks on Valentines Day. She obviously loving him accepted. Now they had to find a way to tell their parents. Once Jordan dropped DJ at home. DJ shocked and exited raced home. Her dad, uncle Jesse, aunt Becky, Joey and her sisters were all surprised to see her in such a happy mood. They all asked her why she was in such a happy mood, and DJ was forced to tell them about her news. They were all happy for her and shocked as well. No one expected DJ to get married so soon, age 23, right after college.


	3. The prepaeration

**_Chapter 3: The Preparation_**

For the next 3 weeks everyone was very, very busy, with wedding plans. DJ and Jordan were looking for wedding plans. DJ and Jordan were looking for wedding rings, DJ's family was preparing for the wedding. Jesse and Becky were filled with flowers & cake. The tuxes for Joey, Jesse, Danny, Nicki, and Alex were on their way. Everyone wanted everything to be perfect, yet it wasn't coming along great!! Michelle would be the flower girl, and Stephanie would be bridesmaid, and Jordan's brother Mark would be best man. Michelle and Stephanie were exited for their sister. Nicki and Alex were exited that they would be in their first wedding and DJ was just exited!! Becky was sewing dresses for Michelle and Stephanie. They would look perfect. DJ found a ring, a beautiful ring that she hoped Jordan would love. Yet she was worried about the ring that Jordan would give her. She hoped she wouldn't be disappointed


	4. Problems

**_Chapter 4: Problems_**

There was only 2 weeks left and only the cake was ordered. The cake was vanilla ice cream and rainbow sprinkles. They knew it was DJ's favorite cake so they hoped everything else was ready to. Jesse and Becky had the job of ordering the clothes for everyone. Yet there were problems with that. The dress company didn't order the fabric, the tux company was closed and wouldn't open until next week. Everything was in cauos until they found Jordan's dad was a fabric designer and they decided to order through him.


	5. The Better Side

Chapter 5: The Better Side

Now things were beginning to clear up. Things were getting better. With **only 1 wk **left the dresses were almost made, the tuxes were made, and the cake was done. The rings were picked out and the church plans were made. Now only everyone needed to show up. Most of DJ's family and friends were already in the area.


	6. The wedding

Chapter 6: The wedding

Now the big day has finally arrived. The day when DJ and Jordan would show their love for each other. At this very moment everyone was gathering. Jordan and his family and DJ and her family were gathering. They were getting ready for the big **"I Do"**. They were hoping that today was everything that they wished for. The families had gathered and it was time for the ceremony. "Do you DJ Tanner ..." Bob Smith asked. "I do", DJ replied. "You may now kiss the bride."


	7. Author Note

**Author's Note**

Well, a lot of you have told me that you liked the story and a lot said that they didn't. I also was going to write a sequel or pre story but I didn't get to. If you want me to write one let me know in your review which one and give me some ideas. Then I will decide if I will write one. So redo your reviews. And add one.


End file.
